


Echo

by WinterXAssassin



Series: Galactic Scraps [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death Fix, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Canon I Do What I Want, Happy Ending, Mando'a, Sibling Love, brothers being brothers, canon screwed my boys over, it's not REALLY angst but whatever lol, so i'm breaking canon into tiny little pieces, so much brotherly love, these are my boys and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: In another universe, ARC trooper Fives is never shot dead by Commander Fox. In another universe, Fives lives to fight another day, with the rest of the 501st.He might be the last of Domino Squad, but he'll make it count - for them.Until Rex gives him some startling news.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Galactic Scraps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713652
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi yes hello I am venturing into a new fandom because Star Wars has consumed me and it has hurt me. I love Fives and Echo and their tight sibling relationship, and I wanted to expand upon it. And also fuck canon for doing my boys dirty.
> 
> They finally gain a semblance of peace, here. uwu
> 
> Inspired by this _gorgeous_ artwork I stumbled across on tumblr: [Fives and Echo hug](https://jaigeyes.tumblr.com/post/145539920906/66-clone-day-au-where-star-wars-takes-place-in)
> 
> Mando'a translations-  
> ori'vod: big brother, older brother, special friend (in this case, the former two)  
> vod: brother, comrade, sister (in this case, brother)  
> vod'e: brothers, comrades, sisters (in this case, brothers)  
> alor'ad: captain  
> ner: my, mine

“Is something wrong?”

Fives knows, he _knows_ , that Rex has discovered something, as soon as he sees the look on the Captain’s face. And he wants the information. Whatever’s troubling his ori’vod, he wants to know what it is. That way, he can help.

Rex frowns, stopping a few paces away. “I....” he begins to speak, and then hesitates. He looks rattled. An expression never seen on the likes of him. He was always so calm, so controlled. Sure, he got angry, got upset, just like the rest of the vod’e. But this is different.

“Alor’ad,” Fives says gently, reaching out to clasp the Captain’s shoulder. “What’s going on? Talk to me.”

Rex blinks, falters again, and then blurts out, “Fives, I think... I think Echo’s alive. And I have good reason to believe it.”

All of the blood drains from the ARC’s face. His heart is pounding in his ears, and his throat’s gone dry. Suddenly, he can’t speak. He can barely even think. Echo, _alive_? But... how is it even possible? His brother, his beloved and only remaining Domino squadmate... _died_ at the Citadel. He remembers the explosion, remembers screaming his vod’s name. After that, everything had been a blur. After that, he struggles to recall anything before he had returned to the safety of the _Resolute_.

“Rex,” Fives croaks, finally, finally, after a seeming eternity, “A-Are you absolutely sure it’s him? How do you even know?”

The Captain settles his own hand onto one of Fives’ shoulders, stares his brother in the eyes. “The Seps, and their strategies... You remember how I told you that I could have sworn they’re just like the battle plans Echo and I drew up?” He waits for the ARC to nod, before continuing. “We were in a cyber centre; Tech, one of the Bad Batch... Clone Force 99... hacked us into the system. We found an algorithm, coming from Skako Minor. And it was Echo’s voice. I heard it. When Tech asked the algorithm what it was, it answered with Echo’s CT number. CT-1409.”

Fives blinks in disbelief. His brain has stalled out completely. He doesn’t know what to say. If this was true, if it was _really_ Echo, and not just the Seppies using whatever’s left of him....

Another long beat of pulsing silence. Then, “You’re going to look.” It’s not a question. He knows his ori’vod, knows Rex already has a plan, knows Rex wants to search, to put his mind at rest if nothing else. He would do the same, were he in Rex’s boots.

Rex nods. “Now. I just need to round up General Skywalker, maybe get permission, maybe not...”

The ARC settles his free hand onto his Captain’s other shoulder, looks into his eyes, and says with conviction, “I hope you bring him home, and that you’re not just chasing ghosts.”

His alor’ad exhales, a weary smile crossing his features. “Me too.”

* * *

It’s late, when they get back.

Fives is curled up on his bunk in the barracks, staring at nothing, his eyes blank, blank. He’s so tired, and he knows he needs to sleep, but he just _can’t_. He’s too keyed up, his mind whirling. Hope has been quietly simmering in his chest ever since Rex came to him, and while he’s done nothing to quash it, he’s not exactly encouraging it, either.

His vod could be dead, for all he knows. He really doesn’t want it to be the case, but he has to be realistic about it all.

He sighs heavily, and is in the middle of contemplating watching a holovid on his datapad, when the door to the barracks slides open. Light filters in, illuminating not one, but two — _two_ — Clones striding in. Well, one’s striding, and the other’s supported by the first, his gait more a shuffling amble. The door slides shut again, but not before it gives Fives time to recognize Captain Rex, and....

And....

“Echo?” he gasps out, hardly daring to breathe, wanting to believe, uncertain all the same.

He slides off his bunk, stumbling halfway to meet them, his eyes wide, wide, shocked and E _cho, my brother’s still alive, I left him, oh stars, I left him behind, how could I, Echo, I’m so sorry_ —

Something warm and small and _vod_ bumps into his chest. Instinct guides him; he wraps his arms around the thin, emaciated frame, resting his chin on a bony shoulder. His vod echoes the embrace, and Fives chokes out a laugh, strangled, strained at the irony of that.

“Fives.” It’s soft, small, a barely there whimper, but he knows his squadmate’s voice out of a dozen other vod’e. It’s Echo, his Echo, the other survivor of Domino, his other half, his favourite brother. He’s weak and fragile and _not right, what’s happened to you, what have they done to you_ , but it’s _Echo_. His brother has come back to him.

A sob wrangles its way free of his throat, and soon the tears are flowing and they won’t stop and he doesn’t even try to stop them. He clings to Echo as tightly as he dares, cautious, careful, and cries until his throat is aching and raw and his eyes burn and his nose is choked with snot. But he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care; all he can focus on is _Echo, vod, my vod_.

“Fives,” Echo says, again, and moves his head back, gently cups Fives’ face in his hands, presses their foreheads together. “Hey, vod.” His voice is rough and hoarse, but it’s him. Echo’s back. Echo’s safe. That’s all that matters right now.

All Fives can do is grin stupidly at his brother, another strangled laugh tumbling from his lips. “Ner vod.” he murmurs, “You’re safe.”

After that, everything blurs together, all one big mess of _happy peaceful Rex Echo vod’e vod’e vod’e home safe_. And the last thing he remembers is curling up in his bunk once again, Echo pressed against him despite the cots not being made for two, feeling his brother’s warmth, relief and comfort flooding through his veins in wave after calming wave.

Fives falls asleep, and for the first time in months, doesn’t wake until morning.


End file.
